


Make a Move

by PadawanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Lydia playing matchmaker, Matchmaker Lydia Martin, Mutual Pining, Swearing, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: Lydia's annual Halloween party is right around the corner and this year she's going as Matchmaker.





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I'm moving from Tumblr to AO3.  
> I wrote this two years ago as a Halloween Special and I hope you guys enjoy!

“Do you like red or blue better? Or maybe we should just stick with green," Lydia thought out loud for another moment. "I don’t know. I’m still unsure about it. What do you think?”  
As Lydia looked up from her Notebook she found you grinning down at your phone, once again not listening to one word she was saying.  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at you.

You’d promised her to help with the planning of her annual Halloween Party, but ever since you’d arrived at her place a few hours back you had been more occupied with giggling at your phone than actually helping her with coming up with a concept for the party that was only three weeks away.

“Hey! Are you listening to me at all?” Lydia’s loud voice finally made you look up, startled from being caught getting lost in your phone.  
“You promised me to help with the party but if I had wanted somebody to sit on my floor and smile at messages from her boyfriend while I do all the work I could’ve just called Kira, you know?”

Her assumption made you furrow your brows in confusion. ”Lydia, what boyfriend? I’m just talking to Stiles.”  
The look she gave you made you feel like you were missing out on something obvious.

”Where’s the difference?”

Gawking at her words, you tried to defend yourself but the only words leaving your mouth were stuttered attempts of a failed denial.  
You should’ve had known that you couldn’t keep your crush on Stiles a secret forever.

The strawberry blonde in front of you started chuckling and shook her head at you. “Honey, don’t try to deny it. The whole pack already knows. You guys are kinda obvious.”

"Am not!”

Lydia started laughing again. “You absolutely are.”

Now you were the one glaring at her until something suddenly clicked and two words got stuck in your head.  
Lydia watched you with an irritated stare as you scrambled up from your position on the floor so you could sit down on the bed besides her.  
Grabbing Lydia by her arm you pulled her closer which earned you a wary look from your best friend. “What’s gotten into you now?”  
“You said ‘you guys’. Not ‘you’ like-… like in me being obvious but in ‘you guys, like … you know, me and Stiles, so if you know anything that I don’t, I want you to tell me now …please.”

Lydia watched you for a long moment, seemingly speechless, until her lips broke into a smile and she rolled her eyes at you.  
“You are hopeless. And I’m not hidding anything, but neither are you or Stiles to be honest.”

“Hey!” you tried to keep a straight face as you pushed Lydia away from you with a gentle shove, but in the end couldn’t help but snort at your friend’s words. “You are so mean, Lyds.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. But really,” Lydia pulled you into a side hug, “It’s tiresome watching you both doing nothing about your feelings. You should really just make a move.”

And just like that you were thinking about all the reasons why making a move on Stiles wasn't a good idea.  
“I don’t know...,” with a heavy sigh you burried your face in the palms of your hands. “We’ve been friends for years now. What if we don’t work out like that? I just don’t want to lose him.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Lydia gently pulled you closer and started stroking your arm in comfort. “I don’t think that you could ever lose Stiles. You were friends even before I became part of the pack. Hell, even before Scott got bitten! You can’t get rid of him that easily. He’s your best friend after all… well, after me that is.”

That got a little laughter out of you.

“(y/n), I can’t decide for you what to do, but I really think you should tell him about your feelings. It could end in a pleasant surprise, you know?“

Not even Lydia’s speech could make all the anxiety just dissapear, but she sure was right about one thing.  
How were you ever supposed to know if you two would work out, if you kept your feelings hidden from the boy you were in love with?  
“But how do I tell him?”  
As you looked up from your friend’s shoulder, you found her already grinning at you and you weren’t too sure if it was a good sign that her wicked smile reminded you of the Joker's .

“Now you’re asking the right questions. And you definitely asked the right person. Now tell me, (y/n/n), do you already have a costume for the party?“

* * *

 Lydia hid her mouth behind her hand as her long yawn broke the comfortable silence in the small room.  
“God, why am I always doing this to myself? I've only got less than two weeks left to organize a whole Halloween Party.”

Stiles’ chuckle made Lydia look up from her position on his bed.   
“You are worse than (y/n).”

Of course that made Stiles only laugh louder.  
“Oh come on! You throw the best parties in Beacon Hills, Lydia. Literally everybody knows that and it ain’t gonna be different this year either.”

“Like I don’t know that already,” Lydia deadpaned, rolling her eyes at the boy sitting across the room.  
“But that title doesn’t come from nothing! There’s a lot of work and planning involved and a pack full of lazy friends isn’t making things any easier.”

“Wow, cold.”

Leaning her chin on the back of her crossed hands, Lydia gave her friend a dissaproving glance. “What? It’s the truth. Scott is always at the clinic, if he isn’t at home studying or making out with Kira, Liam has zero understanding of how organizing a big event works, so he’s not getting anywhere near my plans and up until about 5 minutes ago you were occupied with your computer. And don’t think I didn’t notice your amazon-shopping.”  
Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles and he would be lying if he said that her stare didn’t creep him out at least a little bit.  
“The only person that really tried to help was (y/n) and now that I’m thinking about it it’s actually partly your fault too, that that didn’t work out either.”

“Ok, what could I have possibly done wrong, if I wasn’t even in the same room as you and (y/n/n) when you guys met?”  
Even though Stiles tried to sound offended, he couldn’t help but be curious.

“You guys are always texting each other and she was on her mobile the whole damn time! It was painful to watch actually. But on the other hand my party could be a great place to finally make a move on her," Lydia casually mentioned.  
Looking back down on her notes to write down a few new ideas, it took Lydia a few seconds to realize how unusually quiet the room had become.  
She tried to hide her grin as she looked back up but failed misserably.  
“I made you lose your tongue for once! That’s new.”

“We- we're not… She’s one of my best friends!” Stiles’ high voice made him sound a little hysteric.

“Don’t even try me, Stiles. Like the pack doesn’t already now.”  
Lydia was still casually writing things into her notebook while Stiles was left speechless.  
Suddenly her head shoot up and she was pointing the back of her pencil at Stiles, a huge smile brighting up her face.  
“I almost forgot to ask you something! Do you already have a costume for the party? And no, Batman is not an option.”

“Okay, first of all, how is it impossible to have any secrets in this pack, and you offend me, Lydia.”  
Lydia watched Stiles stand up to get something out of one of his drawers and as she saw what it was, Lydia automatically started rubbing her temples in annoyance. “You can’t be serious…”

“What? Batman is awesome. And I look great in black!”

“Every colour gets out of style after a while and I think going as Batman for four years in a row is definitely pushing it!”

Stiles pulled the black mask over his eyes and threw himself on his bed besides Lydia.   
“Don’t I look badass?”

“I think boring is the word you were looking for.”  
Shoving Stiles’ face out of her sign, Lydia finally gave in and chuckled at her friend’s offended expression before getting serious again.  
“Batman is cancelled! I found a really badass Joker make up tutorial online and you will be the one I’ll be trying it out on. Still comic related but so much better than your old costume.”

Lydia already hated the uncertain look Stiles was giving her. She wasn’t going to let that boy ruin her masterplan!  
“I’m not accepting a no this time, Stiles. I’m serious. I’m going to do your whole make up, I’ll even help you with the rest of the costume, (y/n) is gonna be impressed. It’s gonna be great!”  
That seemed like it had done the trick.

“Can I still bring my Batman costume with me, please? Just if the Joker thing looks totally horrible.”

“Well, horrible is usually what you try to go for with the Joker, but fine! Take it with you if it makes you feel better.”  
Sometimes Stiles really made it hard to not just constantly roll her eyes at things he was saying, Lydia realized once again.  
“Oh! I almost forgot another thing. Do you think I could borrow your bat?“

* * *

“Lydia, I’m not sure if your costume idea was such a great idea… .“

Addressed girl immediately stopped her movements on the halloween decorations she was fixing on the ceiling and slowly moved her head to her right, glaring down at Stiles who was holding the ladder Lydia was currently standing on.

“Just put the stupid shirt on!”

Stiles bowed his head and rubbed his face in annoyance at the voice that had called from upstairs.

“Liam’s kinda right. I’m not gonna stop her from killing you if she finally has had enough,” Malia added from the kitchen, where she was helping Kira with the food.

“I CAN'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR ADVICE, GUYS. _"  
_ Stiles knew very damn well that, even though his supernatural friends were shattered all over the house getting things ready for the party, they could have been able to understand him just fine without yelling, but there wasn’t any of his patience left. None.

For the last week not only Lydia but the whole pack had tried to talk him into wearing the Joker costume for the Halloween party and it slowly drove him nuts.  
The only person who hadn’t joined in on the teasing had been you, and while Stiles was greatful for that he also thought that if the rest of the pack hated his Batman costume so much, they could’ve just told him.  
Not that that could’ve kept the teen from taking the costume with him anyway.

Lydia went back to putting fake spider webs all across the ceiling.

“I was Batman for the last few years, why change that now? And going as Joker? You are literally making me to go as my own nemesis! Do you even know what you are asking of me?! My Badass level will sink into the basement!”  
Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and found his best friend smiling at him. “Drama queen much?”

Stepping down the ladder, Lydia threw the empty packaging on the couch to her right.  
“Scott, can you please tell your best friend how lame it is to wear the same costume for that many years? Maybe you can finally change his mind.”  
Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Lydia watched Stiles switch glances between her and their Alpha and couldn’t help but grin as Scott finally nodded at his childhood friend. “She’s right, dude. It’s time for a change.”

“But being one of a crap ton of Jokers is so much better? And believe me, there will be a lot of Jokers out there tonight!”

“Listen to Scott, nerd. Your old costume sucks!”  
Liam barely docked the flying pillow as he entered the room, simply giving Stiles a grin before showing him the middle finger.

“You shut up, you little prick! As what are you going anyway?! Oh wait, you are already wearing your douchebag costume! Got it.”

“Oh my GOD! Can you both shut up?!” Lydia went between them, giving them each a warning glare.  
"You guys are worse than the kids I used to babysit.” She grabbed the pillow from the floor and threw it into Liam’s arms. “Put it back!"  
Lydia took a deep breath and turned back around to Stiles. “And I’ve had it with you! Go as Batman if you want. I don’t care!” She shook her head at Stiles and shrugged. “But don’t blame me if you regret your decision in the end!”

Scott hissed out Lydia’s name and made Stiles turn around in confusion while Liam just frowned at her, but the girl wasn’t done with Stiles yet.

“I just thought a new costum could draw some attention to you. I bet (y/n) would’ve loved it, but I guess you’re right,” Lydia held her hands up in surrender. “If you don’t feel comfortable with the idea, it really has no use.”  
Lydia tried to keep herself from laughing by biting down on her lower lip as she found Malia and Kira watching the situation from across the room with a shared box full of popcorn.   
“Guys that’s for the party!” Lydia hushed the girls back into the kitchen and left the boys alone in the living room.

“(Y/n) actually loves the Batman costume!"  
While Scott at least tried to hide his smile by lowering his head, Liam just started snickering and earned himself another glare from Stiles, which only made him laugh harder.  
Rolling his eyes at the younger pack member, Stiles followed the girls into the kitchen.  
"And she was the only one who didn’t annoy the fuck out of me this last week by poking fun at the costume.”

“You really sure about that?”  
Lydia watched Stiles’ eye twitch in amusement and she was almost certain that Stiles was just about ready to kill her, when the sound of her ringing housebell made them all look up.  
Well, that’s what Lydia would call perfect timing.  
"How about you ask her for her opinion yourself?”

With one last angry glare at Lydia, Stiles stomped out of the living room and went right for the entrance door. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do!”

The whole pack rushed after Stiles, only stopping as they reached the door frame that linked the living room to the entrance hallway.  
Liam was already holding up his mobile to film as Stiles finally opened the door, freezing at the sign in front of him.  
Harley Quinn was standing in front of the door.   
There was no other description for it. A really sexy Harley Quinn was standing with her back to his face and the situation left Stiles speechless.

As the girl in front of him finally took a look over her shoulder, Stiles felt like all the heat was flushing right into his face and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
His best friend was standing in front of him, dressed as Harley Quinn and to top it all off, you were lazily swinging his bat over your shoulder.  
The one Lydia had borrowed from him only about two weeks ago. He couldn't believe it.  
Stiles really was unable to react and he realized that no matter how bad his friend’s jokes had been, the font on the back of your jacket seemed to be the ultimate tease.  
‘Property of Joker’

You gave Stiles a wide smile and slowly lent over to softly grab his shoulders and give him a kiss on his cheek. “Hey puddin’.”  
But as you felt him tense up under your touch, you weren’t too sure about the whole thing anymore.

Stiles, on the other hand, finally realized just how far gone he actually was on you.

“You know, Stiles, if you still want to go as Joker we really have to start your makeover now. The party starts in two hours and I also have to put on my own costume and make up.”  
Finally able to snap out of his shocked state, Stiles turned around and found Lydia giving him her best cheshire cat-like grin, already holding out the purple shirt that she had gotten him for today.  
“Well, I don’t know what you are waiting for, but I’m totally ready. Let’s get this started!”  
Trying to ignore Liam’s roaring laughter and the other’s snickering, he followed Lydia up into her room.  
“You guys get everything ready while I make a Joker out of our trickster.”

“Sure thing. Have fun you guys,” you gave back with a wave.  
You waited until you heard the door upstairs fall into it’s lock before finally speaking up again.  
“Do you guys really think my costume was a good idea?” What if Stiles only did it because they had pushed him too much?

“Are you joking?!” Liam yelped. “He was about to kill us for all the teasing and was honestly ready to burn that shirt Lydia got him, but as soon as he saw you he was totally down to get into his costume. It was a great idea, believe me.”

You really hoped Liam was right.

* * *

An hour later all the food and decorations were set up and the pack finally got ready for the party that was about to start.  
While the boys shared the guest bathroom downstairs and the girls dissapeared in the big bathroom of Lydia’s parents to put on their costumes, you decided to go upstairs and ask Lydia for some hairspray to fix up your hair.   
Maybe you could even get a glance at Stiles’ outfit.  
As you reached Lydia’s room you knocked on the closed door and waited for an answer.  
“You guys ready? Can I come in?”

“The door's open.”

You slowly opened the door to peek around the corner and you could already feel your cheeks flame up at Stiles’ appearance.  
“Holy shit!”

Stiles looked up from his mobile and watched you crash your hands over your mouth at your own words.

“Does it look that bad?”

Not even the evil make-over could hide Stiles' unsure smile and you tried to get a grip on yourself so you wouldn’t just pull him into a kiss right then and there.  
The dark violet shirt looked amazing on him and you mentally decided that it should be against the law to look that hot as the Joker.  
“What... No! Are you stupid?! You look amazing!”

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.”  
Stiles gave you another shy smile and you tried to smile back but the picture from earlier, when Stiles had opened the door for you, made its way back into your mind. As Stiles noticed your frown he stood up and walked over to you.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Looking up into Stiles concerned eyes, you were glad that Lydia hadn’t made him wear contacts.  
“Are you really okay with your Joker costume? I know the whole pack was kinda pushy and I bet you miss your cape-”

“Wow, stop, stop, stop,” Stiles interupted you with a smile. “What kind of best friend would I be if I’d let you down like that?! Are you crazy? And have you looked in the mirror recently?! We look fierce!”

“So… you are okay with being the bad guy for the night?”

Now his smile really turned wicked and you already regretted all the life choices that had let you to this exact moment.

“Only if you’ll be my pumkin-pie for the night.”

Hidding your face in the palms of your hands with a groan, you really hoped that Stiles wasn’t able to see your flaring cheeks through your make up but his laughter made you doubt that.

The snapping of a closed lock made you turn around to the bathroom door and you both were left speechless as Lydia entered her room as Enchantres.

“Ok guys, you can continue your flirting later, but it’s time to get the party started!”

“No way!” you both yelled simultaneously at Lydia, making her smile proudly.

“Just wait until you see the others! We got the whole squad ready! And now hush hush into the living room! I promised Liam to help him with his Diablo tattoos!”

* * *

Two hours later the house was packed and music filled the air with energy as people moved their bodies to the beat.

Lydia really could’ve called the night a full success, if it weren’t for you and Stiles.  
She had listened to your flirting earlier in her room, but as soon as the party had started you both had dissapeared in opposite directions again.   
Lydia knew she had to do something when she found you boring yourself to death on a couch while Stiles was faking immense interest in the buffett.

Pushing the tablet with drinks she was holding into Kira’s arms, Lydia stomped over to you and pulled you up from the couch.  
Slightly startled from the movement, you weren’t able to react at first but as you recognized the girl in front of you you let out a frustrated sigh.

“What do you-,” but Lydia didn’t let you finish your sentence.  
“Are you finally going to make a move or are you really about to let that perfect opportunity go to waste?”  
Taken aback by Lydia’s blunt response, you let yourself fall back into the soft cushions of the couch.

Lydia walked over to your right and sat down besides you.  
“Come on, what’s wrong? You guys were already flirting earlier and you look cute together. And I’m talking about out of costume here.”  
You felt a comforting hand on your back and automatically leaned your head against your friend’s shoulder.

“He’s right there and if he’s too scared to make a move you just have to go over there and show him what you want.”

“But that’s exactly my problem! What if he won’t make a move because he changed his mind …if he ever even thought about me like that. What if I go over there and make it all awkward because he likes me as a friend but not as a possible girlfriend?”  
Hidding your face in the fabric of Lydia’s top, you wanted to disappear.  
Just not dealing with feelings sounded so much easier!

“Oh honey,” your best friend was softly patting your hair. “I understand where you’re coming from, but just ignoring your feelings won’t help either. I can tell you that much.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

Lydia was almost able to see the despair in your eyes as you looked up from her shoulder again. She really had to help you. Both of you. “Give me 5 minutes, I’ve got an idea!”  
And with that Lydia got up from the couch and left you alone again.

* * *

Stiles had watched you and Lydia from across the room and almost yelped as something touched his shoulder.  
“Liam, for fucks sake! I’m going to punch you if you do that one more-” Stiles stopped as he recognized Scott’s laughter. “-oh.”

“You were pretty gone there, buddy. Checking (y/n) out again?”

“That’s not… I’m not checking her out!” Stiles teared at his green locks before realizing that he wasn’t supposed to do that.  
With a frustrated moan he once again wiped off his hands on his pants and tried to ignore the green streaks that were already grazing his legs.

“Stiles calm down. You literally look like you just got chased by Batman.”

Understatement of the century!

Stiles was sure his head was about to explode.  
“I wish! Batman would be one thing, but this party? Actually the whole costume situation is a disaster! Me and my best girlfriend totally look like a couple and it’s Lydia’s fault!” Stiles could just about stop himself from messing up his hair even more and started biting his lower lip in frustration instead, just to stay occupied with something. “I don’t know what to do, man. Of course I want to just go for it because look how freaking gorgeous she looks! But I could also totally fuck up a perfectly fine friendship, Scotty, so what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Dude, again, calm down and let me tell you a little secret.” Scott pulled Stiles into his side and whispered something into his ear. “Maybe Lydia had the original costume idea but guess who wanted to use your bat for her costume. Just think about that for a second.”

* * *

Back on the other side of the living room you were still waiting for Lydia to come back.  
Leaving you alone with your thoughts really wasn’t helping anybody and as you took a last glance at Scott and Stiles, who looked like they were discussing something, you decided to start looking for Malia and Kira.  
Maybe they could distract you from this mess somehow.  
Lifting yourself from the couch, you were about to take the short walk outside to the pool when a new slow song started to play and made you stop in your tracks again.  
Lydia, who had apparently bribed the DJ, finally walked back to you and pulled you into another side hug. “You like the remix? I really love the original but it’s way easier to dance to Heathens like that.”

“You are cruel, you know that?”

“Girl I’m posessed by a demon. What did you expect?”  
You definitely should have expected that one.  
“Now go get him!” Lydia gave you a push into the right direction and after collecting yourself one last time you actually started walking.

You could do this!

You went straight for the boys and only stopped once you were standing right in front of your crush.  
Stiles seemed tense again, but you had to get over yourself. You could either tell him today or regret it tomorrow. You had to make a decision.  
“I’m missing my Joker on the dance floor." Taking one last breath, you held out your hand for Stiles to take. "Don’t you want to join me?”  
You tried to keep eye contact as you waited for Stiles to make a move, but as he took a look over his shoulder at Scott you weren't so sure anymore if this had been a good idea or not. 

“How can I say no to that offer, if my darling is asking so nicely.”

A whole new army of butterflies erupted inside of you and yes, maybe the kiss you had given Stiles on his cheek had played into that but who cared? You pulled Stiles on the dance floor and finally started to enjoy the night.

* * *

“Lydia is- hmm …yeah- totally going to kill us.”  
You were trying to care about the fact that you had accidentaly landed in Lydia’s room. You were really trying to, but the tingling feeling Stiles’ soft lips left on your neck made your mind foggy.

“The party is still going strong,” Stiles murmled against your skin.

As Stiles was working his way up from your neck to your lips you tried to come up with an argument on why making out on Lydia’s couch was a bad idea but once Stiles was actually kissing you, you lost yourself.  
Lost in the feeling his hands were leaving on your hips. Lost in the feeling of driving your hands trought his hair and all over his chest and shoulders. Lost in taste of his lips on yours.  
God, you didn’t want it to stop!  
And it seemed like Stiles felt the same.

You only broke apart as you were both left breathless, panting for air.  
And not even then could you keep your hands off of each other completely.  
While you buried both of your hands in Stiles’ dark hair, he gently pushed down the fabric of your wrecked harley shirt to get better access to your shoulder, where he left another trail of kisses.  
“And it’s not like we’re making out on her bed.”

“We’ll be gone again before she notices,” Stiles agreed

Yeah, you could live with that.  
Letting go of Stiles hair you let your hands travel down his face before pulling him back into a kiss. Once again you got lost in each other when somebody switched on the lights. Shit.  
Just as you looked over your shoulder, you could hear a camera go off.  
“Lydia! What the hell!

“You guys look wrecked. See it as a revenge for chosing my room for finally making out. I’m gonna tell the others to leave you alone …just don’t get too wild. You’re in my room after all. Oh! And the bed is tabu! Just to be clear.”  
And just like that the door closed again.

With a soft groan you burried your head in Stiles’ shoulder. “She forgot to switch the lights back off!”

“Does that mean you lied about liking my costume?”

“Nooo! You look hot, which is really un-,” you stopped mid-sentence as your eyes traveled up and you realized what Lydia had meant with wrecked. You couldn’t keep yourself from cracking up.  
Stiles red lips were smeared up and all across his cheeks where they mixed up with some of the blue and pink that had once been on your face. You could only guess how fucked up your face had to look like, but as Stiles started laughing too, it was clear that you had to look just as trashed.  
“We look like maniacs.”

“You look still hot, though.”  
Stiles’ words made you bury your face in his shoulder again, trying to hide your smile from him.  
“You know, this whole situation shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” you stated.

“What? The fact that you got your make up all over my face or the fact that you’re making out with the Joker?”

“Oh shut up!”

“Make me.”

That finally made you look back up again but only because you weren't giving Stiles the satisfaction of getting anywhere with that line.  
“Like I could.”

“You could try.” Stiles finally made you crack up by winking at you.

“You know, no matter how hot you look as villain, your silly side will always be my favourite.”

Stiles pulled you closer again, leaning his forehead against yours. “Yeah?”

Smiling shyly at him, you simply nooded as answer and wrapped your arms around his neck before kissing him again, much softer this time.

After a few seconds, Stiles broke the kiss, searching your eyes again.  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

The question made you laugh.  
You gave Stiles another peak on his lips and used your thumbs to wipe away some of the pink and blue color on his cheeks.  
“And here I was, thinking making out with my best friend had made my Intentions very clear.”

“Oh, it did. Just wanted to be sure.”

“Okay, in that case. Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”  
As Stiles gently pulled you into another kiss, you remembered that you had to thank Lydia later, but right now you wanted to enjoy your boyfriend’s lips on yours just for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://stiles-stilinski-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
